mission
by kunoshici aoi
Summary: perjalanan misi yang berawal menjadi misi penting menjadi "petualangan malam" yang menggairahkan


**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Mision©Kuroshici Aoi**

**Setting : Selalu Au**

**Pairing : KakAnko **

**Warning : LEmon! ,OOC, gaje , BB 40++, Maksa :D**

**.. Unlike? Just one click,you must only click icon "Back"..**

.

.

.

Mision

.

.

.

"Kakashi, Guy, Anko .. Sebagai Anggota tim 2 kalian harus saling bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan murid godaime kazekage!" Kelompok Kakashi, Anko, Guy diperintahkan oleh Yondaime hokage untuk pergi ke desa Suna untuk menjalankan sebuah misi yang diminta oleh Godaime Kazekage untuk menyelamatkan salah seorang muridnya yang dicuri oleh sekelompok ninja.

.

.

.

"Dalam misi ini aku menunjuk kakashi sebagai ketua tim" pemilik dada berukuran 38D itu berbicara serius dengan tatapan mata membunuh.

"baik!" Penggemar buku seri icha-icha paradise yang dikarang oleh sanin legendaris yang terkenal mesum itu,tidak memalingkan tatapan dari dada berukuran "king" size Gondaime.

"ya! Hei Kakashi,apa yang kau lihat" Mantan murid Orochimaru bernama Anko itu terlihat tidak senang dengan kelakuan Kakashi.

"Hei Anko jangan merusak lamunan dia"

"Sudahlah ! Sekarang jalankan misi kalian."

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sampai di gedung kazekage

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, tuan kazekage" Kakashi membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Oh, selamat datang di desa Sunagakure Kakashi, siapa mereka berdua?" pemilik gelar Gondaime Kazekage termuda itu menunjuk anggota Kakashi.

"Oh mereka adalah teman satu tim ku yang diutus oleh Putri Tsunade, ini anko dan ini..." belum sempat meneruskankalimatnya pemilik gelar "Monster Hijau" itu memotongnya.

"Aku Maito Guy,salam kenal."

"Baiklah,selamat datang anko, guy,kakashi, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk mengejar salah satu genin sunagakure bernama Mina"

"Yosh!" mereka bertiga pun melesat bagai petir disiang hari.

.

.

.

Setelah menemukan tempat persembunyian kelompok jounnin yang dimaksud Garra, dengan cepat mereka bertiga menangkap ketiga jounnin yang menculik mina dan membawa pulang mina dengan selamat,dan kakashipun kembali bertemu dg Gaara.

.

.

.

"Tuan kazekage, kami berhasil menangkap musuh dan membawa mina dengan selamat." Kakashi mengembalikan mina kepada Gara.

"Arigatou kasih kakashi,anko, guy"

"Yosh,douita!" mereka memberi salam hormat kepada Kazekage termuda itu.

"Tugas kalian berhasil,dan kalian boleh kembali ke Konoha sekarang!"

.

.

.

Mereka pun segera pulang ke konoha, namun karena sudah terlalu larut malam, dan jarak sunagakure dg konohagakure sangat jauh, dan membutuhkan waktu 3 hari 3 malam,mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah penginapan didekat perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Merekapun memesan 2 kamar, untuk Kakashi satu kamar dengan Guy dan Anko memiliki kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, namun Kakashi masih juga terjaga dan membaca buku faforite karangan sanin mesum yang terkemuka, sedangkan Gai sudah tidur pulas. Malam itu suasana cukup sunyi dan hanya suara jangkrik dan wanita mendesah..

-Tunggu? Wanita mendesah?-

Ya,hanya Kakashi yang mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Anko.

.

.

.

Karena penasaran Kakashi pun keluar menuju kamar anko, membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan dan melihat Anko yang sedang bermain dengan tangan kananya sembari mengelus vaginanya yang ada dibalik celana dalam berwarna hitam, dan tangan kirinya meremas payudaranya dari balik baju yang ia gunakan. Aktivitas ini sukses membuat kakashi terangsang dan seketika ia menyentuh apa yang ada dibalik celananya, dan ingin rasanya ia mencumbui tubuh indah Anko yang mulus bak permata yang baru diulas.

.

.

.

"A-anko ?" Ujar kakashi dalam hati,sembari mengeluarkan "senjata" khas miliknya dari balik celananya.

"M-mmphh kah-kahshiiiihhh" terdengar Anko mendesah sambil menyebut nama Kakashi.

"Ng?" Lalu perlahan dia menuju ketempat Anko dan dari belakang ia berbisik,

"ingin merasakan tubuhku? "

"Ng? Se-sejak kapan Kakashi?" Sahut anko

"Sstt,"

Tanpa basa basi kakashi pun langsung mencium Anko dan kedua tanganya meremas Payudara Anko dari luar bajunya dan Anko pun mendesah

"mpppphhh"

Kakashi terus meremas kedua bukit yang kini sudah menegang, "rasanya kenyal,padat,dan nikmat." Itulah yang ada difikiran Kakashi saat ini. Sambil melummat bibir mungil Anko, Kakashi mendudukan dirinya dan memangku Anko menghadap dirinya. Anko merangkul kakashi dan melumat bibir Kakashi , mereka bercumbu panas diatas kasur. Lagi-lagi kini tangan kanan Kakashi meremas payudara anko dari luar, dan tangan kirinya mulai menjelajah didalam celana yang masih membungkus "Harta Karun" milik Anko. Fikiran mereka kali ini sudah dikendalikan oleh nafsu mereka masing-masing, baju yang digunakan oleh Anko dirobek dengan paksa dan terpampanglah 2 buah bukit yang dilapisi bra berwarna hitam

"Mmmffhhh kaaah-kaah shiiiih a-aah kuu-h khee-lhu-aaaaaaaaaaarrrhhhh" desah panjang Anko

"Baiklah Anko , ayo mulai."Kata kakashi

"Ba-baaiklaah."

Sahut anko sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya diatas kasurKakashi pun membuka celana dalam dan bra yng digunakan Anko , dan menurunkan celana jeans yang ia kenakan sehingga terpampanglah senjata terkuat milik Kakashi yang sudah tegak sedari tadi dan membuat muka Anko memerah.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kakashi,ternyata punyamu lebih besar daripada milik Orochimaru."

"Berarti sebelumnya kau sudah melakukan ini? Tapi kau siap kan Anko?"

"Ti-tidak,pada saat itu aku hanya mengulum miliknya. Karena "Harta Karun" ini seutuhnya milikmu Kakashi."

"Apa benar? Mungkin ini sedikit sakit bagimu,jadi tahanlah sedikit. Dan selanjutnya ini akan terasa nikmat."

"Hnnnnhh yaaahhhh,lakukan sesukamu."

Lalu kakashi memulai foreplay,ia memasukan satu per satu jarinya ke liang kenikmatan milik Anko,dan ia melanjutkan dengan menjilat clit milik wanita yang sedang dikerjai.

"arrghh,ka-khasi cepat masukan aku tak tahan lagi."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu,"

Kakashi memasukkan kejantananya kedalam liang vagina milik anko

"Aww~ Sakit"Lenguhnya sembari menjambak rambut abu milik Kakashi.

"Bodoh

Ini belum seluruhnya, tahanlah sedikit Anko.. Tadi kau ingin mencicipinya."

Kakashi menghentakkan kejantanannya didalam liang Anko dengan sekali hentakan.

BLES! Seluruh kejantanan kakashi tenggelam diliang anko

"AAAAAWWMMFFPHH"

Teriak anko namun langsung ditahan oleh kakashi dengan bibirnya ,

"Jangan keras-keras , nanti gui bangun bodoh"

"Nggghhhpppmm"

desah anko

"A-aku Ke-luar ka-kashii"

"Haah cepat sekali, baiklah selanjutnya kita keluar bersama"

"Nggghhhhh,"

Kakashi dengan tempo cepat berirama memompa kejantanannya didalam vagina Anko dan membuat keduanya mendesah.

"milikmu enak sekali Anko, hemnph"

"Punyamu juga Kakashi,"

Ketika Kakashi sudah mendekati klimaks Anko berkata,

"keluarkan di-dahlaam saahjaaah kaahkaahshiiih"

"Tapi kau akan.."

sahut Kakashi

"Tenang aku sudah meminum pil."

"Baiklah,"

Kakashi terus memompa, "plop..plop..plop" suara yang dihasikan oleh kedua insan yang sedang bercumbu asik itu.

"Ah-ah -ah" Desah Anko

"Mfpppphhh Ankooooo aku keluaaaaaar"

"Akuu jugaaa Kakashiiii"

.

.

.

Crot!

.

.

.

Kakashi pun mengeluarkan air maninya didalam vagina Anko,dan sedikit meleleh keluar.

"Maaf Anko ,aku sudah kurang ajar."

"Tidak apa kakashi"

Lalu kakashi memakai pakaianya kembali dan kembali ke kamarnya,

.

.

.

Esok paginya mereka berangkat dan kembali ke konoha.

"Hei Kakashi,bagaimana "petualangan" kemarin dengan Anko?"

"darimana kau tahu Guy?"

"hey kemarin kau lupa menutup pintu kamarnya."

.

.

.

Setiap mereka melaksanakan misi, kakashi selalu meminta agar mereka menginap dulu di penginapan, dan Kakashi Anko selalu melakukan "petualanan malam" bila ada kesempatan dan Guy yang mendokumentasikan.

.

.

.

EnD!

.

.

.

Sorry kalo banyak typo dan alurnya maksa, **"menerima segala macam masukan dan menolak pengklaiman,"**

Dan ini kali pertanya gue buat ff lemon,jadi tolong Reviewnya ^^


End file.
